Divide the following complex numbers. $ \dfrac{-15-15i}{3i}$
Explanation: Since we're dividing by a single term, we can simply divide each term in the numerator separately. $ \dfrac{-15-15i}{3i} = \dfrac{-15}{3i} - \dfrac{15i}{3i}$ Factor out a $1/i$ $\dfrac{-15}{3i} - \dfrac{15i}{3i} = \dfrac 1i \left( \dfrac{-15}{3} - \dfrac{15i}{3} \right) = \dfrac 1i (-5-5i)$ After simplification, $1/i$ is equal to $-i$, so we have: $\dfrac 1i (-5-5i) = -i (-5-5i) = 5i + 5i^2 = -5+5i$